Valentine's Day
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: Peter Quill is having a Valentine's Day dilemma. Should he ask out Mabel Pines, or Pacifica Northwest? Meanwhile, Dipper Pines is feeling a little jealous of his best friend. Peter's living the middle school dream, while Dipper's stuck in the background. And that's not even getting into Pacifica and Mabel's emotions... One shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Valentine's Day

Peter

**So this is pretty much a combination of all things that I love the most. Peter Quill, Gravity Falls, and middle school romance-it all comes together to make this fanfiction! And yes, it takes place on Valentine's Day, and yes, I know it's a few days after Valentine's Day. On with the story!**

Peter Quill couldn't decide which girl to ask out. Cute, quirky, lovable Mabel, rich, glamorous Pacifica, or chill, popular Wendy. Brunette, blonde, or red head.

He walked through the halls of Gravity Falls Middle School. Pacifica Northwest, one of the most popular girls in school, called out to Peter, "Hey, Star Lord! You're coming to my party tonight, aren't you?"

Peter winked at her and said, "Yep." Star Lord was a nickname of his. In elementary school, he had been obsessed with space.

Pacifica blushed, even though she was trying to hide it. "Cool."

Yeah. Peter was living the middle school dream. The girls loved him, the guys wanted to be him, and somehow, (not that he'd ever admit it) he got perfect grades. Well, almost perfect.

At his locker, his best friend Dipper Pines was waiting for him. "Dipper!" Peter exclaimed. "I need to talk to you."

Dipper pushed his blue and white pine tree hat up his forehead. "Whatever you need, man."

"So...I have a Valentine's Day dilemma. Who do you think I should ask out? Mabel, Pacifica, or Wendy?"

This obviously alarmed Dipper. "Well, Mabel's my sister, so...that might get weird. Pacifica...well, does she even like you? And Wendy...s-she's an eighth grader, a-and-"

"Whoa." Peter held a hand up. "I forgot about you and Wendy. So...Wendy is ruled out. Besides, you're right about her being an eighth grader. But Mabel and Pacifica-"

"Sister, remember?"

"Hey, I can date her if I want to! It won't be weird,"

Dipper frowned. "I think it would be. And what makes you think she's interested in you, anyway?"

Peter spread his arms wide and grinned. "I'm the king of the world, baby!"

"Seriously."

"Just like I said! I'm Peter Quill! What girl _wouldn't _want to date me?"

"Fine, fine." Dipper grumbled. It looked like Dipper said something to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. We should get to homeroom."

Dipper

Dipper loved his best friend, but sometimes, Peter was really arrogant. And a little insensitive. And-Dipper pushed those thoughts aside. He was a loyal person, and wasn't about to badmouth his friend. Though sometimes he did, to his twin sister, Mabel Pines.

Mabel sat a desk across from him, so during announcements, he whispered to her, "Hey-if Peter Quill asked you out, would you say yes?"

Mabel broke into a huge smile. "Oh my gosh YES! That would be SUPER RAZZLE DAZZLE AMAZING!" Even though she was whispering, she sounded loud. Luckily, the teacher didn't notice.

Dipper sighed in frustration. He was pretty sure Pacifica wouldn't say yes, though. Dipper didn't think she liked anybody. Not that Dipper knew her that well, or anything.

The bell rang, which meant it was math for Dipper. Math was actually Dipper's favorite subject. To most people, math was something they wanted to kill, but for Dipper, all those numbers and equations made perfect sense, and occasionally were fun.

Next to him, Mabel groaned. By some weird coincidence, they had all the same classes, and math was Mabel's least favorite subject. Mabel liked art, where she made her famous "caticatures", family and consumer sciences, where she made sweaters for the entire class (and therefore received an automatic A), and computer, where she successfully broke a computer by bedazzling it.

Dipper got his books out of his locker and headed toward class. Peter sidled up to him and said, "So who do you think I should ask? Mabel or Pacifica?"

Dipper groaned. "Are you still wondering about this? Just pick whichever one you like the most."

"But I like both of them!" Peter whined. Dipper sweared, his friend could be pretty childish at times. But Peter was a good friend, and that's all that mattered.

"Which one is the nicest? The prettiest?"

"Well, Mabel is the nicest. I mean, she made a custom sweater for me that one time in art! But Pacifica is the prettiest." Peter realized what he just said. "But Mabel is-"

Dipper held up a hand. "It's okay, I get it." He was a little miffed, though.

Dipper sped up a little and walked into math. Peter stood behind him, looking confused.

Mabel

Today was a good day! It was Valentine's Day, and that was Mabel's favorite holiday. _Me thinks there's romance afoot!_ She thought when she walked into Gravity Falls Middle School that morning. Guys were asking the girls to be their valentine, and Mabel loved to see new couples.

She was a little sad, though, because nobody had asked her to be their valentine yet. Yet. So when Dipper asked her about Peter in homeroom, Mabel's hopes skyrocketed.

As she walked to math, she adjusted her neon pink sweater with a bedazzled heart on the front. She spotted Peter in the hall just sort of standing there. _Okay, Mabel, now's your chance if you want to make small talk_.

So she sidled up to him and asked, "So...why are you standing here?" with a cheerful smile.

"I honestly don't know. Hey, is there something up with your brother?"

"Me too! Wait, what?"

Peter looked more confused. "Is there something up with your brother?"

Mabel frowned. Dipper hadn't told her that anything was wrong. But he had asked a weird question in homeroom. "Uh...I don't know. But in homeroom, he asked me if I would go out with you, if you asked me."

Peter blushed a little. "What'd you say?"

Mabel grinned playfully. "I'm not telling you!" And with that, she sashayed away.

_Great exit, Mabel! _She thought to herself as she walked into math. Ugh. Math. Math was so...unfunish. She sighed, and slid into her desk.

…

One deathly boring class later, Mabel was off to home ec. Her favorite class.

She skipped into the classroom and enthusiastically greeted the home ec teacher, Ms. Leana. Mabel and Ms. Leana were BFFs! "Ms. Leana! It's Valentine's Day! I got you a valentine!" Mabel produced a box of candy hearts.

"Thanks, Mabel! How's your latest sweater going?" Ms. Leana opened the candy hearts and popped one in her mouth.

"Oh, it's great!" Mabel gushed.

"Cool. So, has anyone special asked you out today? Word in the teacher's lounge is everyone's asking out everybody." Mabel frequently told Ms. Leana about all of her crushes.

"No..." Mabel sighed. But then she brightened up again. "But maybe soon!"

"Good for you, Mabel! Anybody special in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping Peter Quill would ask me-you know Peter Quill?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. He's the blond? Talking to that girl?"

"Uh huh. Wait, talking to a girl?"

Sure enough, Peter was talking to Pacifica. "Sorry, Ms. Leana, but I've gotta go!" Mabel rushed off and tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"Peter! What the hey-hey was that?" Mabel cocked her head with a frown.

"Just asked about her party," Peter mumbled, looking a little sheepish.

"Oh. Sorry. Hey, wanna be partners for the project we're doing today? It's Valentine's Day themed. We're making candy hearts!"

"Sure," Peter said, shrugging. They sat down together.

Later, they had successfully made their first batch of chocolate hearts. Ms. Leana, being the ever cool teacher, said that they could eat them if they wanted to. And that's pretty much what the kids did for the period.

Pacifica

Dipper. That's all Pacifica could think about. Since that one night at Northwest Mansion, Pacifica had realized...she kind of liked Dipper.

At first, Pacifica had thought to herself, _What is wrong with me?! _But she had accepted the fact that she...liked Dipper.

He actually looked pretty hot in a tuxedo. And he was fearless. His hair...

Pacifica knew Dipper didn't like her, though. He had never really liked the Northwests, and Pacifica didn't blame him. But at the party, he had said that she was different, and Pacifica took that as a compliment.

She walked down the hall with her two best friends, Ashleigh and Reagan. Then she saw him.

Peter Quill.

Was it possible to have a crush on two guys? If it was, that's how Pacifica felt.

"Hey," Peter said, grinning at her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Peter was telling her! "Thanks," she said, feeling her face go red.

"So about the party tonight-" Peter was cut off by Mabel, who came bounding down the hall, latching on to Peter's arm.

Ugh. Mabel. Mabel was kind of annoying. For identical twins, Dipper and Mabel were very different.

"Peter! Don't you have to class soon?" Mabel said to Peter, tugging slightly on his arm.

Peter had a pained expression on his face. "Yeah, but I just wanted to talk to-"

"Then let's go!" Mabel pulled on his arm more, but Peter was pretty strong, and gently pried Mabel's hand off of his arm.

"I want to talk to Pacifica for a sec, Mabel."

Mabel looked like she was about to cry. She sniffed and ran away.

Peter sighed. "Whew."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah...Mabel's really sweet, but she can get kind of..."

"Intense?" Pacifica finished. "Uh huh. She and her, well, equally intense friends were flirting with this Austrian baron at my party. Fortunately for them, he liked intense girls, but Mabel is pretty boy crazy."

Peter laughed. "Thanks for the warning. I don't know her too well, so...I didn't know. But I know Dipper, and his flirting style...is well, next to doing nothing, so I assumed Mabel was the same way."

"Dipper and Mabel are like, opposites, even though they're twins. So, you are coming to my Valentine's Day party tonight, right? It's at-"

Peter held up a hand. "I know, I know. 9:00, ends at midnight. Why do you want me to go so badly, anyway?"

Pacifica froze. "I-I just..." she faltered. "Well, you're pretty nice, and-"

"Oh...well, I'll be there." Peter took her hand. "I promise. And that's a Peter Quill promise."

**AN: Never, ever, ever take a Peter Quill promise. This isn't foreshadowing, it's just common sense.**

Pacifica blushed. "Thanks. I'll be expecting you!" she called after Peter as he hurried to class.

She couldn't wait for 9:00.

Peter

Well. The two girls that Peter likes both like him. Just great. It actually is pretty great, it's just that he wished it could be easier to decide.

Peter started an imaginary pros and cons list of each girl in head. It went something like this.

Mabel: Pros- really nice, cute brown hair, best friend of Dipper, so double dating in the future? Cons- really, REALLY intense. Kind of possessive.

Pacifica: Pros- hot. Really pretty. Likes me a lot. Rich, too. Cons- kind of snobby. Her parents are really particular about who she dates.

So what to do? Peter mulled it over in 3rd period, which was science for him. It was easy to get lost in science anyway. It was just a video.

He eventually decided to ask Pacifica. Honestly, she was more beautiful, and he had heard stories of Mabel's past crushes.

…

At lunch Peter prepared for the big moment. When he finally felt like he was ready, he walked up to Pacifica's table where all of the rich kids were.

"Pacifica," he said to her, "I want you to be my valentine this Valentine's Day."

Pacifica looked stunned. Then, a wave of happiness rushed over her face. She jumped up and hugged Peter. "I knew it!" she squealed. "I knew you would ask me!"

They stood there hugging for a few more moments. Peter had never felt happier in his life.

Pacifica

Pacifica felt...weird. What was this...warm, fuzzy feeling? Like happiness, but not quite. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Peter's hands were wrapped around her waist. When they pulled apart, she took him by his shoulders, and said firmly, "You are coming to my party."

...

** Nothing really interesting happened in the rest of the day. Peter and Pacifica are now a happy couple, Dipper's still brooding, and Mabel's...upset. Now, shall we skip to the party?**

…

The party. The deck of the Northwest's family yacht was lit by the finest candles imported from England, fresh rose petals littered the floor, and the absolute best radios was playing music.

Her favorite people (including Dipper and Mabel) were invited. At 9:10, Peter showed up, fashionably late. He was wearing a snappy black tuxedo with a bow tie.

**AN: Cause bow ties are cool!**

Pacifica was wearing a strapless red dress that faded into pink. Swarovski diamonds were sewn in to give the dress an ethereal glow.

Peter walked up to her and took her hand. "May I have this dance?" he gestured to the part of the deck where couples were dancing.

_Fooled Around And Fell In Love_ came on. "I love this song!" Peter exclaimed.

So they began to slow dance. Peter's hands were nicely on her hips, and Pacifica let her head rest on his shoulder. They swayed to the music. Pacifica was pretty sure that this was the happiest moment of her life.

Dipper

Dipper watched from the sidelines, leaning against the boat railing. He had worn his regular clothes knowing he wouldn't be dancing with anyone. But since the dress code was formal, he wore the bow tie he had worn the day of the Mystery Shack party.

Mabel came up next to him. She was wearing the same dress she had worn to the Northwest Fest. "Hey, Dipping Sauce," she said halfheartedly.

"Not too excited about Gravity Falls' favorite couple?" The entire school had been buzzing with the news about Peter and Pacifica.

"Yeah...I was really hoping he would ask me out, I guess..."

"I feel ya. I was kind of hoping for a little romance for me, too. Who doesn't?"

Hearing this, Mabel seemed to regain a little of her old energy. "Maybe your dream can still happen! Look around, Dipper. See anyone you like?"

Dipper did look around. And he did see someone he liked. "Uh..."

"Ooh! Ashleigh's over there! Or what about Reagan?" Mabel excitedly pointed to the two girls talking together.

"I don't really like them, though..."

Mabel frowned. "Who do you like, then?"

Dipper blushed. "I'm not telling you!"

"Bro Bro! I'm your sister! You can tell me anything!"

"You wouldn't get it..."

"Of course I would! I've had countless crushes!"

"Fine. Well, Pacifica's looking pretty hot now..."

"But she's with Peter!"

"I know. And they look happy together. So, maybe I'll just let fate take its course, and leave things be for now."

"Well, Dipper, you deserve romance today. Maybe you didn't get it, but you certainly deserve it."

Dipper smiled wryly. "Thanks, Mabel. And the same to you. Hey, what's that in the water?" Dipper had just noticed a dark shape coming up.

Mabel gasped. "I-it's-"

The shape rose to the surface, and a head popped out of the water. It was Mermando.

"Mermando!" Mabel cried.

"_Hola, _Mabel. The underwater civil war is no longer in danger of happening! I divorced the Manatee Queen, and as soon as I did, I came back, so I could visit you!"

"OMIGOSH THAT'S AMAZING!"

"I got a breathing apparatus from my people that will work so humans can breath underwater. Would you like to go for a swim with me?"

"Yes!" Mabel jumped overboard.

_There goes Mabel, _Dipper thought. But he was happy for her.

The song on the radio changed to O-O-H Child. The Northwests seemed to like 70s music.

Ooh, child, things are gonna be easier,

Ooh, child, things'll get brighter,

Dipper wasn't sure if things would get easier or brighter for him. Then, Wendy Corduroy, eighth grader, and Dipper's longtime crush, walked up to him.

"Dipper!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You have?" Dipper was surprised. He and Wendy were friends, but why would she be-

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure,"

They went onto the dance floor. Dipper caught Peter's eye. Peter winked.

Good old Peter.

Maybe things would get brighter after all.

**And there it is! Please review or favorite! (There's really no point in following, because this is a one shot.) If you want a sequel, leave a review or PM me!**


End file.
